Snowfield
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Blind!Levi x Reader] [AU]


"I'm freezing my ass off, [Name.] Come on."

You gripped Levi's red and raw hand tighter. "You said you wanted some fresh air! And we only got started!"

He thumped his cane against the crunching, brown grass. "I said I wanted to walk, not turn into a damn ice statue."

You rolled your eyes and yanked him closer. "Aw, come on. I'm enjoying this! Just a little more."

He raised an eyebrow, still gazing forward. "You enjoy watching me suffer? You sick motherfucker."

"Oh, knock it off," you nudged his shoulder.

You and Levi had been dating a year and a half now, but you were so comfortable with him, it felt as though it had been years on end. It started off as a simple (simple being a relative term), volunteer job as a caretaker. He worked you to death keeping his home clean and organized. Somehow, despite his blindness, he knew when something was off. Despite his rotten attitude and foul mouth, you still felt drawn to him. The more you stared into his clouded, steely eyes, you noticed a depth hidden behind that white film, sadness and suffering that you never experienced. Whenever he griped, insulted you, you never took it personally. That was just how he conducted himself. You found your levels of patience growing boundless. You even asked to spend weekends with him, claiming to just help him around the house more.

It was on one of those weekends that he finally confessed to you. Was it the most extravagant? Was it the most romantic? No, far from it, in fact. All you got was swaying back and forth, a thwack on your head, and the eloquent speech,

"I...uh...okay, so...fucking hell, can't you just read my mind?" then, he cast his gaze to the floor, a blush tainting his cheeks and tips of his ears.

You've been together ever since.

After a pleasant dinner and a quiet evening in front of the fire, Levi grew a little edgy and asked you out for an evening stroll. You warned him of the cold, but as usual, he was determined and refused to listen. You just chuckled and followed him out.

He pulled his black coat around him tighter, shuddering at the light breeze. As mean as it was, you forced him to walk longer just as a subtle "I told you so!" You smiled as he grumbled and swore under his breath. After you snickered, he hissed,

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

You laced fingers with his and continued your walk. Winter was your favorite. The air felt so crisp and clean. The breeze, though biting at times, awakened you. But, to be honest, you loved it more since you started dating Levi; the strange sensation of his warmth mixing with the stinging of your hand, those long nights spent watching the flames dance and his head eventually falling onto your shoulder, sitting at those warm cafes, partaking of your favorite hot beverages and warm foods, not to mention the holidays that fell around this season, one of them being Levi's birthday.

Your heart soared every time you felt that first day of crisp, cool air.

You stopped at a tall lantern close to the center of the field. You guessed because of the freezing temperatures, everyone resided in the comfort of their homes. Everything was perfectly still and quiet. As he waited, Levi tapped his cane against the metal lamp post.

Suddenly, something glittering in the light caught your eye. When you glanced up, you noticed tiny flakes of snow twirling down. Your eyes widened.

"Oh-!"

"What now?" he smirked. "Damn, you get distracted easily."

"It's-" you held out your free hand. "It's starting to snow!"

He raised his head. Being blind, he hardly gazed anywhere but forward. But, he wanted to see what you were seeing. This small gesture at least helped him pretend that he could. After a minute, the snowflakes thickened and multiplied. He could sense the frozen specks, tickling the sensitive nerves of his face, sticking to his dark lashes and tresses.

"Ah, I know now," he said with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

You were so caught up in your childish excitement, you almost forgot about your lover's faded eyes. He'd never admit straight to your face, but you could feel his mourning over this lost sense, one that played more in one's life than ever realized.

You would help him see.

With a smile, you crept up behind him and rested your chin on the top of his head.

"[Name]? What are you doing?"

"Just a second. Can you put your cane aside?"

He grunted in reply and did so.

You placed your palms on the back of his hand, knotted your fingers with his and held them up towards the sky.

"The flakes look a little like blue crystals because of the street lights," you explained. "The clouds are reflecting some of the light of the moon, so they have a silvery hue, just around the rims. Since the snow is softer, it kinda looks like they're dancing," you snickered. "They twirl around as they fall. Slowly."

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. Though your own hands were nearly numb, he could still feel the heat prickling his skin. The white flakes softly landed into his hand and melted into the creases and calluses. The ends of your hair were carried by the wind and tickled his forehead, and the innocent joy you found in this radiated off you. You did everything you could to understand and connect with him in his endless darkness, and that was what he loved about you. He never asked you to, but you took it upon yourself to become his eyes, his light, to fill a hole he didn't realize was there until you came in. You reached out and touched a part of his psyche that heightened his perception, and he knew you'd be there to perfect that every step of the way.

"You're so corny," he said with a low chuckle.

You scoffed. "Wow, way to ruin the moment, Levi."

"Whatever. One of those damn snowflakes got in my eye anyway."

"Huh?" you turned him around. "Let me see," immediately, you rubbed both of his eyelids with your thumb. "You creep, it melts on contact!"

He smirked. "Isn't that a relief?"

You stared at him, narrowing your eyes. "Alright, what is it?"

With his now freed hand, he tapped his dry, cracked lips.

You groaned. "Oh, alright," so, you complied, pecking him on the lips. "There."

"Wait," his finger returned. "Again. More."

"Picky, huh?" this time, you touched his cheek, kissing him a tad longer but still not to his satisfaction. "There?"

His dark brow arched. "No, deeper."

"Ugh, you creepy midget," you shook your head.

"Get on with it, bitch."

"Bastard," with that, you leaned in one more time, closing the small space between you and him, gently touching the tops of his arms.

A low hum of approval vibrated against your lips as he initiated a slow movement. Cupping your cheek with his hand, he pressed his chest closer to yours, swallowing your senses in nothing but his scent and his warmth. But, when you felt the tip of his tongue graze your bottom lip, you pulled away.

"Gah, not here," you said, ready to turn and walk away.

Levi's grip around you only tightened. "Did I say you could leave?"

"Damn, you're so bossy," you chuckled. Then, you wrapped the flaps of your long coat around him, practically gluing him to your frame. "You know, you're the perfect size for this."

He shrugged his shoulders, planting his chin on your chest. "Whatever. I could get used to this."

"You like being in my coat?" you grinned.

Suddenly, you felt his palms slowly traverse down to the small of your back. "Well, it certainly has its advantages."

"Oh, no you don't."

"What?" With that, he pinched your left hip.

"Levi! You creep! You never listen to me!"

Of course, why would he listen to you in that regard? But, it didn't matter.

You never really minded to begin with.


End file.
